


Shurmia or something wow queen

by ShurimianGod



Category: Cringy bullshit, Extreme Oc? idk, League of Legends
Genre: Extreme Oc? Idk some dude told me to tag that so I respect that, Fr dont read this, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShurimianGod/pseuds/ShurimianGod
Summary: Ok so I tried to do this long ago, and I got a message from some panda* about how it was just extreme oc - which I totally agree with. So here we gO aGAIN just re-writing this for my own personal benefit and putting it on here so I have somewhere to collect it and link my friends so they can see my cringy bullshit. Writing is shit, lets be honest I love Nasus, but don't bother reading (I should just put a full stop there tbh) if you actually like these characters lmao. Think of it perhaps as the "my immortal" of lol fanfiction. Highkey need an editor always, but who would want to edit this lmao?Just a continuation of Shurmian lore, idk Nasus is sad and does stuff, Azir is sick and twisted and potentially has slaves or doesnt. Renekton is fucked, some ionian bullshit in there too. Hmu and carry me to gold I'm a Nasus one trick.* Panda dude I dont remember your username but if you remember my terrible writing hmu we should talk aye love u





	Shurmia or something wow queen

"Nasus!" the bedraggled boy called out into the library. Hearing no reply, he silently weaved his way through the numerous shelves that loomed above him. He knew the way that would take him to his brother. Soon enough, he found Nasus studying studiously amongst a pile of open books and scrolls.  
"Renekton?" was the only acknowledgement given, for the silent scholar didn't bother to look up from his copy of - something something of something? Renekton squinted trying to make out the words. Barely literate, Renekton never worried too much about reading or writing - how could reading a dusty old scroll possibly compare to the rush of running around outside chasing his friends in make-believe wars and making them submit to his physical prowess?  
"It's a recounting of the events of the battles between Noxus and Shurima." Renetkon's ears pricked up at the word battles. Nasus finally closed his book and gave Renekton a playful smile."Your attempts to read are truly pitiful Ree, by your age I had already completed half this library."  
Renekton stuck his tongue out. "Yes, but I am only seven summers and there are already plans for me to be trained with warriors twice my age!"  
"Seven summers and yet you act as if you had only just reached your fifth." Nasus said patronisingly before standing up and stretching. "What brings you here anyway? Are you finally taking me up on my offer to teach you how to spell properly?" Renekton felt queasy at the idea. Actually studying... for fun?  
"The other boys and I are playing war and the teams are uneven, so we need you to make up numbers." Nasus scrunched up his face.  
"The more I study war the more I dislike it. Besides I.." Renekton quickly cut him off before he could continue.  
"- Of course you wouldn't be playing Nasus. No offence, but if you did I think you'd make it badder." Nasus opened his mouth to reply, and also critique his brothers poor grammar, but he was a second too late. "I can make up for the difference in numbers, we need you to direct us Nasus. Whenever you help our team we always win." Nasus closed his mouth and nodded as a smile curled at the ends of his lips. "That's because we're unstoppable together."

-

"I don't ever want to do that again, and if you dare to make me I will disown you as my brother." Nasus huffed, still trying to catch his breath. Renekton let out a belly-shaking laugh.  
"Come now, this was a simple exercise even the most lazy of troops complete easily." Nasus glared at his brother.  
"I told you to show me how the troops were doing, not make me parade around as one!" Renekton shook his head, still grinning from the pathetic display his brother had shown.  
"All you had to do was run a lap.."  
Renekton was called away by a solider who needed his attention. Nasus took the time to compose himself. His eyes scanned the training ground. Sweating soldiers ran drills, their bulging muscles glistening in the sunlight. It had been only a week since their last battle, one where Noxus and Shurmia fought for the territory of a small town that lay just upon their boarders. There were over two hundred soldiers, two hundred and sixteen to be exact. However Nasus only counted two hundred and five..

 

...

"How could you?!" Nasus slammed Renekton against the wall of the library, its walls shaking with force. Renekton looked away.  
"Brother, you're stronger then most of my soldiers I will admit but if you're asking for a fight I can guarantee you will not win." Nasus removed his hands. Turning away, he wanted howl in agony. "How could you not tell me Ree?" Nasus was close to tears.  
"This is something that is a natural outcome of battle - even the successful ones Nas."  
"They're dead because of me. I should have planned better." Nasus mourned. Renekton couldn't find the words to comfort his grieving brother. Instead he embraced Nasus from behind.  
"Brother it's not your fault. I didn't tell you because its your twentieth summer celebration next cycle and I didn't want to bring unneeded grief." Nasus stood silently as Renekton let go.  
"Now come, next battle I promise you I will try my best to protect all of our warriors. I'll win them for you brother." Nasus smiled.  
"Win them for me? As if you could win them without me." Renekton smiled.  
"Thats because we're unstoppable together."


End file.
